1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to suction cups and, more particularly, to a device that retains suction cup attachments in a semi-permanent manor.
2. Prior Art
Suction cups can be found in nature on animals such and octopuses and squids. Artificial suction cups may have been created and used by humans as far back as the 3rd century, BC. Suction cups for use in temporarily securing devices are well known in the art. A portable bracket made use of a suction base in around 1882. See U.S. Pat. No. 276,336 (Baumeister). A hook attached to a suction cup was conceived in around 1888. See U.S. Pat. No. 435,752 (Intersoll). In around 1931, they were put to use holding notes in place. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,694 (Nelson and Bahr). Although suction cups have varied throughout history, the basic modern shape is an axisymmetric disc with a concave lower surface and a convex upper surface. A boss of some sort is usually molded into the center of the convex side to provide an attachment point. To improve the holding strength or duration of the suction cup's adherence, variations on this design have been tried. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,397 (Zaiger). Non-invasive attachments to rough surfaces such as automobile dashboards have also been attempted through the use of adding gels to the bottom surface of the cup. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,609 (Akai). Other designs have tried to mitigate air entering the envelope between the lower concave and mounting surfaces by storing a mild sealing agent within suction cup and having it flow onto contact edges of the disc as it is being affixed to a surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,893 (Ritz-Woller). Still other designs of suction cups exist that contain un-activated adhesive within the boss. Once activated, the adhesive bonds the bottom of the cup to a mating surface for a permanent bond. The mechanics of holding the cup in place by means of suction is only required while the adhesive is setting. This idea of using a suction cup to temporarily hold an adhesive fastener while curing may have use in industrial applications, although permanent bonding of a suction cup or suction fastener is inappropriate if the mounting surface is to be undamaged. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,719 (Braun), U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,194 (Braun) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,852 (Sweeney).
Suction cups made of modern elastomer or rubber have been used successfully to attach a variety of components to smooth surfaces in the households and vehicles. When these suction cups are newly manufactured, their strength and duration of attachment is adequate for many lightweight mounting applications. However, the performance of all suction cups diminishes with their age. Contact surfaces become scratched and their shapes become distorted. After a certain amount of degradation, they become completely useless.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is possible to permanently attach a worn out suction cup devices using an appropriate adhesive, however, damage will occur to the substrate or mounting surface. One solution to this problem, and the object of this invention, is an intermediate barrier to which a worn out suction cup can be bonded. This barrier is then attached to a desired surface using a semi-permanent, pressure sensitive adhesive. The barrier is flexible enough to conform to the bottom side of the suction cup as well as smoothly lay against a mounting surface. The edge of this barrier extends radially outward, well beyond the edge of the compressed suction cup to mitigate peel. The major advantage of this solution is that it restores the function of a worn out suction cup or suction cup mount without damaging the mounting surface. It will work to attach a suction mount to any smooth surface that that does not need frequent removal. The barrier device can be made and sold for a much lower cost than purchasing a replacement suction cup mount.
Applicant's assignee manufactures kits to semi-permanently affix worn out suction cup mounted products using a barrier and liquid and pressure sensitive adhesives. For many applications where frequent removal of the suction cup mount is not needed, this can be a cost-effective means to utilize old mounts, saving countless from entering landfills.